


To All A Good Night

by Arisprite



Series: Christmastime Stories [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas, Mid canon somewhere, short and slightly poetic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rum-filled eggnog on Christmas night, Kurogane puts everyone to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To All A Good Night

Their first Christmas during their travels went off well, and they opened their small gifts to each other - little things for the most part; treats or ribbons for Sakura, interesting puzzles or books for Syaoran, useless trinkets that Fai loved, and each one of the other three had gotten Kurogane a different volume of his favorite manga. Mokona received and gave chocolate and only that. 

Then, the evening devolved into singing carols badly, drinking Mokona’s rum eggnog, and eating the treats Fai and Sakura had made. Kurogane eventually dragged everyone to their beds. 

“Merry Christmas!” Fai called out, chirpy and happy, as he’d had a genuinely good time that evening, while Kurogane shoved him into his bed.

“Merry Ch’stmas,” Syaoran slurred, trying to keep a hold of his ball of wrapping paper, that had apparently become his greatest treasure. Kurogane set it gently on the bedside table. 

“... Christmas…” Sakura murmured, as Kurogane lay her down on her bed, with an echoing squeak from Mokona. 

“Merry Christmas,” Kurogane whispered, from the hall in between their bedrooms, feeling a lightness in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time.


End file.
